Fate and Destiny
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Sang priestess jatuh cinta pada sang iblis. Dua sahabat bertengkar. Sang pahlawan dan adiknya berada di sisi yang berbeda. Kisah Matilda, Irwin, Daena, dan Escad yang diceritakan oleh Vanadise untuk Elazul, Bud, dan Lisa. Salah satu cerita ketika Keith masih hidup.


"Gaeus? Salah satu Seven Wisdoms?" Vanadise mengedipkan matanya ke arah pemuda bermata biru di depannya. "Aku tahu... Kau ada perlu apa dengan ayah?"

"Ayah?" Sang pemuda langsung mengerutkan dahinya super heran. Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk menata meja itu adalah manusia setengah Jumi, bukan batu setengah Jumi ataupun manusia seperempat Jumi seperempat batu. Elazul, sang pemuda, memutarkan bola matanya dengan lelah. Dipikir seperti apapun, sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Ah.." Vanadise menghentikan gerakan menata piringnya, "aku memanggilnya begitu karena aku merasa dialah yang paling bijaksana dari semuanya." Vanadise menarik tangannya setelah menata piring, "dan lagi dia selalu memanggilku 'anakku'!" Tambahnya ceria.

" _Master_..." anak kecil elf berambut merah muda melompat ke atas kursi. Matanya yang bulat dan besar menyipit, seperti merengut. "Gaeus memanggil siapapun begitu bukan?" katanya sambil meletakkan garpu di sisi piring.

Vanadise menatap langit-langit kayu sejenak, "...hem.. iya sih," ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tapi dia benar-benar seperti seorang ayah bagiku dan Keith. Jadi tidak masalah kan, Bud?" Vanadise mengacak-acak rambut murid yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Bud langsung menggelengkan kepala untuk mengembalikan rambut ke bentuk semula begitu Vanadise menarik tangannya. Anak itu melanjutkan kegiatan menata garpu dan sendok.

" _Master_!" Satu suara imut terdengar dari dapur.

Vanadise menoleh dan melihat anak elf yang lain menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur di balik tirai kerang.

"Pienya mau dibagaimanakan?" tanya anak itu.

"Pakai cherrybomb, Lisa!" Vanadise langsung melangkah ke dapur.

Suara mereka terdengar sayup-sayup. Pastinya membicarakan tentang kue pie. Elazul hanya bertopang dagu di ujung meja sambil memperhatikan Bud yang menata sendok dan garpu.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Pearl," kata Bud tiba-tiba membuka suara setelah selesai menata sendok terakhirnya. Ia melompat turun dari kursi dan menatap Elazul dengan wajah khas anak-anak.

"Dia sedang sibuk..." Jawab Elazul setengah menggerutu. Pemuda lapis lazuli itu mengingat betul bagaimana Blackpearl menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya dengan alasan ingin berada di samping Florina. Padahal beberapa pekan lalu, Blackpearl dengan gamblangnya meninggalkan sisi Florina demi menemani Vanadise berpetualang.

"Habis ditolak yah?" Bud terkekek iseng.

Kerutan di dahi Elazul bertambah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan," balasnya ketus.

Bud tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hah menyedihkan! Jadi kau ke sini untuk mendapat perhatian dari Mas—"

 **Dakk!**

"Hentikan Bud," Lisa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan perapian menendang betis Bud sebelum melompat ke atas kursi.

"Sakit!" Yang ditendang langsung menunduk dan memegangi betisnya.

"Elazul datang ke sini hanya untuk meminta bantuan _Master_ , iya kan?" Lisa yang baru saja meletakkan seloyang kue pie di meja menatap Elazul dengan senyum ganjil. Senyum selayaknya penyihir yang sedang ingin mengutuk. "Iya, kan?" dia mengulang, "E.l.a.z.u.l?"

Sudut bibir Elazul berkedut melihat senyum gadis kecil di depannya. Entah sejak kapan dua anak kembar elf itu mulai melontarkan komentar-komentar pedas dan sinis padanya. Mereka terlihat cemburu ketika Vanadise lebih sering mengajak Elazul pergi ketimbang mereka berdua. Bud lebih sering gamblang melontarkan komentarnya, sementara Lisa lebih sering melakukan penegasan yang mencekam. Setidaknya walau mereka begitu, mereka tidak lagi memanggil Elazul dengan sebutan "pemuda lapis lazuli".

"Y..yah... Begitulah..." Dan entah sejak kapan juga Elazul merasa canggung dan bahaya di dekat kedua anak itu.

"Kau ada pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh dirimu sendiri, Elazul?" Tanya Vanadise begitu keluar dari dapur. "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat ayah."

Si kembar elf langsung melihat ke arah Elazul dengan pandangan seram.

Kali ini Elazul tidak begitu menggubrisnya karena dia butuh. "Ya," jawab Elazul, "aku tidak mungkin ke sana sendiri mengingat rumor bahwa Gaeus tidak bisa dikunjungi tanpa kehadiran anak-anak Mana."

"Itu bukan rumor..." Kata Vanadise sambil duduk di kursinya, "tapi fakta."

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Elazul.

Vanadise mengangguk, "aku sadar ketika ingatanku kembali. Dulu Daena pergi bersamaku untuk menemui Gaeus. Ketika Daena pergi sendiri dengan menggunakan jalan yang sama seperti yang kugunakan, ia tidak menemukan apapun."

"Daena?"

Vanadise menatap ketiga orang yang menyebut nama itu bersamaan. "Dia dulu..." Sang setengah Jumi melihat ke arah langit-langit sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "bisa dibilang temanku."

"Dulu?" Elazul mengerutkan dahi, "sekarang?"

"Hmn..." Vanadise terlihat tidak yakin, "aku tidak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak... Jadi..."Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "nanti saja kuceritakan sehabis makan, oke? Aku tidak mau makanannya jadi dingin."

"Setuju!" Seru si kembar.

Elazul hanya mengangguk pelan.

-00-00-00-00-

"Waktu itu aku bertemu dengan Daena. Entah berapa tahun yang lalu..." Vanadise memulai ceritanya, "saat itu, Keith pun masih hidup..."

"Kakak kembar _Master_ kan?" Tanya Bud memastikan.

Vanadise mengangguk. "Keith lebih sering pergi keluar dan berpetualang dibanding aku. Biasanya aku hanya diam di rumah mengurusi segalanya termasuk peralatan dan perlengkapan bertarung. Aku hanya sesekali pergi keluar dan itu pun tidak jauh-jauh. Paling jauh..." Vanadise mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja, berusaha mengingat, "kurasa Polpota Harbor..."

"Itu...jauh loh..." kata Lisa.

"Eh?" Vanadise menggaruk kepalanya, "jauh yah?"

Elazul memasang tampang lelah, "lupakan dan lanjutkan..." Protesnya pelan.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Daena di penginapan Domina. Daena adalah seorang anthropomorpis kucing yang eksotis. Dia sedang mencari informasi bagaimana cara menemui ayah. Aku menawarkan pertolongan dan menemui ayah bersamanya."

"Apa yang dia tanyakan?" Tanya Elazul.

"Teman Daena sekarat karena kutukan iblis. Dia ingin menolongnya. Ayah bilang tidak perlu melakukan apapun karena temannya juga sudah pasrah. Daena tidak terima namun Ayah tetap menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti apa yang temannya mau. Pada akhirnya Daena masih merasa tidak puas tapi dia merasa lebih tenang dan akan memikirkannya lagi." Vanadise melihat ke arah perapian sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "sementara itu Keith..."

 **-Fate and Destiny—**

"Vanadise!"

Vanadise menoleh ke arah suara riang itu. Keith, sang kakak kembar, menutup pintu sambil bersenandung. Dengan segera ia duduk di kursi setelah melempar tasnya di dekat tiang. "Dengar, hari ini aku bertemu orang yang sangat sombong! Namanya Escad!"

Vanadise berkedip sesaat mendengar pernyataan ganjil Keith. Baru hari itu Vanadise mendengar seseorang kesenangan gara-gara bertemu orang yang sombong. "Keith... Katakan padaku sejujurnya kalau pagi tadi aku telah memberimu makanan beracun..."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?" Keith merengut.

"Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa senang bertemu orang yang sangat sombong," kata Vanadise lagi.

"Oh..." Keith manggut-manggut lalu terkekeh sedikit, "yah, karena dia sangat sombong itu lah, jadinya sangat menarik. Dia bilang dia telah belajar cara bertarung dari Olbohn di Underworld, dia bilang dia bisa membuatku jadi pahlawan. Haha!" Keith tertawa lagi, "dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pahlawan!"

Vanadise geleng-geleng kepala dengan lelah.

"Bercanda duh," kata Keith lagi. "Tapi kau tahu, Vanadise? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia membuatku penasaran... Apa yang telah membuatnya begitu."

"Ya, Keith," Vanadise menyodorkan segelas air pada saudaranya, "pertama-tama minum lalu kita makan malam."

 **-Fate and Destiny —**

"Selama beberapa waktu itu aku menjadi akrab dengan Daena, Keith pun menjadi akrab dengan Escad. Keith pernah menceritakan kebencian Escad pada Faerie dan sempat membantai mereka. Keith juga sekali membantunya membantai Faeries," Vanadise melanjutkan ceritanya.

Lisa dan Bud memandang sang _Master_ dengan takjub. "Apakah Keith tidak pandang bulu?"

"Ya," Vanadise mengangguk, "dia tidak pandang bulu. Manusia, monster, anthropomorpis, Jumi, Dragoon, Siren, undead, skeletal soldiers, dan lainnya. Keith akan membantai mereka kalau mereka menghalangi jalannya."

"Jumi!?" Elazul terkejut, "apa pernah ada Jumi yang menghalangi jalan dia? Apa dia pernah bertarung dengan Jumi lain?"

Sejenak Vanadise menatap Elazul. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "kalau tidak salah... Jumi Aquamarine. Keith bilang dia tidak sampai membunuhnya."

Elazul menegakkan badannya untuk sesaat, berniat untuk bertanya alasan Keith bertarung dengan Jumi. Namun, ia lebih ingin mendengar cerita selanjutnya tentang Daena dan Escad. Elazul pun menyandarkan punggungnya lagi di sandaran kursi.

"Daena mengenalkanku pada Matilda..." Vanadise melanjutkan.

 **-Fate and Destiny—**

Gato Grottoes seperti biasa terlihat indah di senja hari. Vanadise melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kota yang religius itu. Matanya melihat sekitar yang berwarna hangat, coklat dan oranye di antara warna merah dan kuning. Beberapa hari yang lalu Vanadise bertemu Daena di Domina. Sang kucing meminta sang anak Mana untuk menemuinya di Gato Grottoes jika ada waktu. Vanadise menyetujuinya. Hari itu kebetulan dia baru pulang dari Junkyard.

Vanadise melangkahkan kakinya menuju Temple of Healing. Daena bilang dia akan ada di sana, di dalam lorong belakang altar. Setelah melihat kiri kanan, Vanadise akhirnya menemukan Daena yang berdiri di depan pintu di tengah lorong.

"Daena," panggil Vanadise ketika menghampiri sang kucing.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum, "akhirnya kau datang," ujarnya, "akan kukenalkan kau dengan temanku, Matilda. Dia adalah Priestess utama di sini." Daena membuka pintu di belakangnya. Bibirnya memang menyunggingkan senyum, namun Vanadise bisa membaca senyum yang bukan senyum bahagia itu. Senyum yang penuh kesedihan.

Vanadise melangkah masuk mengikuti Daena dari belakang. Pintu tertutup sendirinya secara perlahan. Vanadise menoleh ketika sadar pintunya menutup sendiri.

"Matilda... dialah Vanadise yang kuceritakan.."

Vanadise menoleh ke depan. Mata birunya menatap sesosok nenek dalam posisi tidurnya. "Kau kah Vanadise?" tanya sang nenek dengan suara yang rapuh.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mendekati sang nenek. "Anda Matilda?"

Sang nenek tersenyum kecil, "kau tidak perlu begitu formal," katanya.

"Tapi anda adalah Priestess utama," kata Vanadise.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Matilda, "kau teman Daena, berarti juga temanku."

Daena melihat ke arah Vanadise, "kau tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sangat lebih muda dari penampilannya?"

Dengan sedikit tarikan napas tidak terdengar, Vanadise mengeluarkan pertanyaan ketimbang jawaban, "berapa umurnya?"

"26 tahun..."

Jawaban Daena membuat Vanadise mengernyitkan dahi, namun ia segera menyingkirkannya dan tersenyum, "senang bertemu denganmu, Matilda. Namaku Vanadise," Vanadise memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa biasa.

"Ya, Daena sering bercerita tentangmu," kata Matilda, "sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan orang lain di kondisi seperti ini..."

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Vanadise, "apakah kau terlalu banyak memakai spirit sehingga menjadi seperti ini?"

Matilda tidak menjawab, matanya hanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit

Daena menggeleng, "tidak... Penyebabnya belum diketahui, tapi yang pasti bukan karena banyak memakai spirit. Sejak Matilda ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di Ulkan Mines sepuluh tahun yang lalu, umur tubuhnya bertambah terlalu pesat."

"Sungguh menyedihkan..." Kata Vanadise, "apakah kau tidak merasa sedih?"

"Aku berbohong jika aku bilang tidak," Matilda memejamkan mata sejenak, "tapi mungkin tidak sesedih yang kau bayangkan..."

Vanadise menghelakan napas perlahan lalu tersenyum, "jika kau bilang begitu, baiklah," ujarnya, "sejak kapan kalian berteman?"

"Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil," jawab Daena, "Matilda lahir dari keluarga pendeta dan aku dari keluarga prajurit pelindung kuil. Umur kami tidak jauh jadi kami cepat akrab."

"Ya," Matilda menyambung, "Aku, Daena, Escad, dan... Irwin.."

Vanadise tertegun mendengar nama Escad. Apakah itu Escad yang diceritakan Keith atau bukan? Vanadise tetap diam agar Matilda meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja aku telah kehilangan keduanya..." ujar Matilda lagi.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka menghilang," kata Daena, "tepat ketika Matilda ditemukan di Ulkan Mines. Kami tidak tahu lagi kabar mereka."

Vanadise memiringkan kepalanya, "bukankah.. kau bilang dia dikutuk iblis?"

Daena menatap Vanadise dan menggeleng pelan, "itu hanya asumsiku..." Katanya, "ah, sudahlah..." Daena menghela napas panjang, "lekas bicarakan hal lain... Jadi, Matilda, hari ini..."

Mereka pun mulai membicarakan macam-macam. Mulai dari hal trivial sekitar Gato sampai ke hal penting tentang kuil. Vanadise sesekali menceritakan tentang petualangannya namun tidak sekalipun dia membahas soal Escad. Ia tidak ingin membuat mereka resah. Apa lagi, Vanadise tidak begitu yakin kalau Escad yang diceritakan Keith adalah orang yang sama dengan Escad mereka.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian—

"Hei, Vanadise..."

"Hmn?"

"Menurutmu Faerie benar-benar membenci manusia?" Keith membenamkan pedang yang baru saja dia tempa ke dalam air, "dan manusia pun membenci mereka?" Uap mengepul begitu pedang panas menyentuh air.

Vanadise mengatur beberapa Vizel Gold di atas meja kerja. "Dari semua orang kau bertanya padaku, Keith?" keluhnya, "seharusnya itu adalah peranmu untuk menjawab," kata Vanadise mengingat Keith lah yang selalu ia tanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Keith lebih cerdas dan pintar dibanding Vanadise. Mungkin karena memang peran dia sebagai pahlawan.

"Kau tidak membenci mereka kan Vanadise?" Tanya Keith lagi.

Vanadise menggeleng, "aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci mereka. Bagaimana denganmu, Keith?"

"Ya, aku juga." Keith menarik pedang dari air, "mana mungkin aku membenci mereka yang sangat indah."

"Wah," Vanadise berbalik, "jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada Faerie."

Keith hanya tertawa, "mana mungkin!" Perlahan Keith membalik pedang dan mulai memasang gagang. "Escad sangat membenci Faerie karena mereka sekarang dipimpin oleh iblis bernama Irwin. Dia bilang Irwin akan menghancurkan Fa'Diel."

"Aah..." Vanadise tertegun. "Aku tahu nama itu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya. Daena memberitahuku kalau dia, Matilda, Escad, dan Irwin adalah teman sejak kecil," jawab Vanadise, "kini aku yakin Escad yang Daena dan Matilda maksud adalah Escad yang juga kau kenal."

Keith mengadahkan kepalanya, mengalihkan fokus dari gagang pedang untuk menatap Vanadise, "mungkin sewaktu-waktu kau bisa mengenalkan mereka padaku," kata Keith.

"Tentu!" Vanadise terlihat ceria, "akan menyenangkan kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama."

-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Hutan belantara di hari hujan ringan sama sekali tidak membuat Keith senang. Air yang setengah-setengah membuat armornya terasa lembab tidak jelas. Kalau saja dia menuruti kata-kata Vanadise untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih ringan. Awan terlihat kelam, itu kata adiknya. Keith menggerutu pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya di atas rumput yang basah, mengeluarkan bunyi kresek-kresek yang renyah bercampur suara tetesan hujan yang menimpa daun-daun. Keith menyingkap daun menjulang yang menghalangi jalannya. Kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan untuk mencari jalan yang benar. Terkadang Jungle memang bisa menyesatkan walau ia sudah sering ke sana. Sihir Shelkie sang pinguin tidak bisa mencegah Keith tersesat karena kesalahan sendiri. Lagipula sekarang para peri sudah jarang terlihat berkeliaran di Jungle setelah penyerbuan olehnya dan Escad.

Keith melepaskan topi dan menyentakkannya ke bawah untuk menyingkirkan bulir-bulir air yang tidak terserap. Wajahnya terlihat sebal. Karena topinya basah, kepala dan rambutnya juga jadi lembab dan tidak nyaman. Tanpa memakai topinya lagi, Keith melanjutkan langkahnya sampai akhirnya ia sampai di tempat salah satu Wisdom, Rosiotti. Namun Keith kecewa ketika sang Wisdom malah tidur tanpa ada respon dan Escad pun tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Dia sudah tidur seperti itu sejak lama," kata Shelkie, "kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

Keith menggeleng pelan, "kau tahu Escad di mana?"

"Pemuda berambut putih itu?" Shelkie mengangkat bahu, "kurasa dia kembali ke Gato. Itu kampung halamannya kan?"

Hanya helaan napas yang dikeluarkan Keith. Setelah ia harus tersesat dan kehujanan, ia tidak bisa menemui orang yang dia cari. Keith merasa kesal dan meminta Shelkie untuk meneleportnya ke pintu masuk Jungle.

Langit masih meneteskan airnya sampai Keith mencapai Gato Grottoes. Tempat itu terang dan kering seperti biasanya. Keith menggerutu tentang cuaca yang tidak konsisten di setiap tempat. Sekali lagi Keith menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya Keith hampir menabrak Rubens ketika ia akan pergi ke arah kuil.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Rubens, "di sana ada masalah, kau lebih baik tidak pergi."

Dahi Keith mengerut, "masalah?"

"Dia tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini dengan sihir yang seperti itu!" Terdengar suara Daena mendekat, "aku akan membuat hari ini menjadi hari terakhirnya!"

Keith langsung menoleh ke arah jalan menuju kuil. Escad berari kencang ke arah Keith namun melewatinya begitu saja. Daena dan Vanadise terlihat menyusul di belakang.

Bingung setengah mati, Keith hanya bisa lari mengejar mereka. Ketika langkahnya sudah menyamai sang saudari barulah dia bertanya, "hei, Vanadise? Ada apa ini? Kenapa berlari seperti ini?"

"Matilda diculik oleh seorang nun," jawab Vanadise cepat, "kita tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Biar kutebak," kata Keith, "Irwin?"

"Antek-anteknya," sambar Daena, "iblis itu akan habis di tanganku."

 **-Fate and Destiny—**

"Setelah itu..." Vanadise menghentikan ceritanya, "tunggu sebentar, ceritanya sangat panjang. Kau yakin ingin mendengarkan sampai akhir?"

"Aku akan membuatkan teh!" Kata Lisa turun dari kursinya untuk ke dapur.

"Hei, Lisa! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Vanadise menghela napas dan beralih pada Elazul, "kalau kuteruskan bisa-bisa hari akan larut dan kau tidak akan sempat menemui ayah."

"Pergi ke Gaeus bisa kapan pun!" Malah Bud yang menjawab ketika Elazul ingin membuka suara.

Elazul memutar bola matanya dengan kesal namun membenarkan pernyataan Bud. "Bocah ini benar, pergi ke Gaeus bisa kutunda sampai besok," ujarnya, "lagi pula aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang cerita masa lalumu."

Entah sejak kapan Lisa sudah kembali. Bersama Bud, gadis kecil itu menatap Elazul dari jarak dekat seakan-akan menganggap sang Jumi sebuah ancaman.

"Kalian jadi akrab ya?" Vanadise hanya tertawa tanpa menyadari apapun.

"Tentu!" Bud dan Lisa menjawab dengan riang.


End file.
